


Mary

by LindexFV



Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Gen, Walkers (Walking Dead), turning, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindexFV/pseuds/LindexFV
Summary: « Geoffrey ? » Mary said, her voice overcasted by her surgical mask.« Yes ? »« Do you think... » she pointed the group of walkers she ‘lives with’ « I’m one of them ? »(TWDG Drabble Challenge, Day 8 : Walkers)
Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533995





	Mary

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 5th drabble for the Drabble Challenge by @stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale on Tumblr.  
I present to you my new OC : Mary, the...not-that-much turned girl ?  
Don't hesitate to give kudos if you liked or to comment to give your opinion :)

_« Mary, is everything ok ? »_

Geoffrey was worried about her. **A LOT.**

Mary looked at him, with sad eyes, before turning her head away _« No. »_

_« What’s wrong ? » _Mary didn’t respond.

_« Geoffrey ? »_ Mary said, her voice overcast by her surgical mask.

_« Yes ? »_

_« Do you think... »_ she pointed the group of walkers she ‘lives with’ _« I’m one of **them ? »**_

** WAS SHE SERIOUS ? **

_« What is that question ?? OF COURSE YOU’RE NOT ! »_ Geoffrey said angrily to her.

He wasn’t mad at her directly, it was something else.

Mary covered her ears with her hands, hurt _« Too loud ! **STOP PLEASE ! »**_

The undead, of course, heard their shouts.

But as they started to walk to them, Mary took off her surgical mask, revealing her** rotten, withered mouth and cheeks** (Geoffrey turned his head to not vomit at this sight) and rattled loudly, causing them to stop.

Mary put her surgical mask back on her, as Geoffrey couldn’t help but to feel hurt by this vision.

**It’s only becoming worse and worse.**

At first, 8 years ago, when he and Lyla found her in the forest, only her right arm was touched. It looked like someone injected some morbid virus in it, which made **EVERYONE ELSE** in the group terrified of her.

_« Geoffrey, you can’t be serious, YOU CAN’T KEEP HER ! »_

_« Why did you bring her here ? »_

_« What if she was contagious ? »_

_« **WE. CAN’T. HEAL. HER. »**_

**Even Jordan, Geoffrey’s father, didn’t accept her at first.** And he was yet a philantrophic leader…

**bullshit.**

_ « I’m horrifying » _ Geoffrey re-focused on the present as he heard Mary _ « Am I not ? » _

_ « Mary, it’s not about what’s under your surgical mask. You..didn’t deserve what happened to you. » _ Geoffrey started to explain _ « What’s important, is the actions you do. **THAT** is what defines you. » « Not your virus » _ He pointed her arm _ « Not people. » _ Geoffrey looked at her right into her eyes _ « Not **ANYTHING** or **ANYONE ** else. » _

Mary sighed sadly _ « I don’t think, that is simple as you say. » _

_ « Might I know why ? » _ Geoffrey asked her, quite fearing the answer.

_ « I… am turning into one of them. Whether I like it, or not. » _ She put off her left sleeve, and Geoffrey felt his heart miss a beat.

** It was rotting, exactly like the right arm. **

_« What... »_ He started to feel tears coming _« The fuck ? »_

_« I try to sleep, but I can’t... »_ She started to sob _« I-I really try. But I can’t. Everytime, I hear a noise and wake up. »_

Geoffrey shook his head _« If you need to be somewhere calm, I can arrange that with Lyla, I swe-- »_

_« Even crickets wake me up. __I just, want to find and walk, to the source.__ »_ Mary said back.

Geoffrey lowered his head.

_« I am sorry, Geoffrey. But... _ » Mary looked away _« What makes you say, that I will keep control on myself, for long ? »_

Geoffrey took a big breath, then looked back at Mary.

_« Mary. We know each other since **8 YEARS**. Remember when Paul supposed you’d die in a few weeks ? »_

Geoffrey walked to Mary and held her _« You didn’t. You survived, you fought to stay human. You kept control of yourself until now. And whatever happens, you will continue. Because you’re brave, Mary. »_

Mary gasped, her eyes wide open _« What ? You mean it ? »_

_ « Of course I mean it ! If you weren’t there... » _ Geoffrey’s breathing turned short _ « Alain...and Maxime’s walking corpses would have eaten me and Lyla in that closet. But you were there, » _ Geoffrey smiled at her _ « And you saved us. _ _ I will never thank you enough for _ _ that. » _

Mary just stayed stuck here, shocked by Geoffrey’s thanks.

Then she suddenly embraced him, falling into tears.

_ « Hey hey Mary, it’s okay... » _ Geoff said as he patted gently the back of the ‘little’ girl (she was 5’3, while he was 5’10.)

_ « T-Thank you Geoffrai…. » _ Geoffrey giggled at the mispronunciation _ « For kind words. » _

_ « No prob, Mary. » _ Geoffrey smiled at her as they ended the hug.

Inside of him, **he knew she was turning**. Very slowly, but still.

Her right arm was first, but then it ‘attacked’ her head (she had bandages covering her ‘dead hair’ now), her left leg, her belly, her mouth and cheeks…

** One day, she will die. Like everyone else turning. **

But the thing is he knew it since day 1 (or more exactly Day 7). He prepared himself for when it would come, he thought.

But, in the meantime...**He will support her. Enjoy every nice, awkward friendly moment he has with her, and even with Lyla.**

**If he could do anything to slow her turning for one day, he’d do it.**

**Author's Note:**

> (Mary is a creation of mine, as well as Jordan and Paul.  
Geoffrey has been co-created by me and jalalason.)


End file.
